Protect Me Until the End
by wow fantastic bby
Summary: A Kanba X Himari Fanfic completely OOC and a terribly sucky fanfic, only read if you're bored because it just butchers the beautiful anime. I wrote this to pass the time, I'm definitely no author as you can probably tell from the story lol


"Kan-chan, don't forget your lunch," Himari hollered while holding his homemade lunch. Kanba quickly peered over,

"Oh yeah, thanks Himari!" Kanba took the bento and ran out the door with no hesitation. Himari smiled and watched the handsome red head sprint to school.

"Kan-chan always seems to get to school late, even though his brother leaves so early." Himari giggled to herself. She was never able to go to school with them because of her weak body, so she usually cleaned the house for them. It wasn't the most exciting way to live, but Himari didn't mind, she enjoyed living and taking care of her brothers. In a way, she felt like their mom. Himari hurriedly put her hair in a bun,

"Time to get to work!" she smiled to herself. The silent house became filled with humming as the vibrant, tiny girl began cleaning. Himari meticulously dusted each area until she reached the living room. An array of photos lay atop the shelf in their small home: each one containing her, Shouma, and Kanba. Her eyes scanned each one but she stopped at a particular one: the photo of her and Kanba at the beach. Her pale complexion was very different from her brother's tan-ish body. She never noticed that he actually looked far different from her. Himari was very small and feminine, while Kanba was tall and muscular, like many boys his age. Himari grabbed the photo off the wall and began to trace over Kanba's body. She soon noticed what she was doing and her face grew red.

"Wh-what am I doing? I have work to do" Himari stammered as she put the photo back in its position. Once she began cleaning she lost track of the time and soon Kanba and Shouma came home.

"We're baack." Shouma hollered as he walked into the house with his brother.

"Sh-Shouma! Kanba!" The brothers' sister greeted them with a warm smile. "How was school?"

"It was fine," Shouma replied with a straight face.

"Meh…" Kanba muttered, he never seemed to care much for school. Himari was surprised he even went.

"I'm surprised Kanba didn't skip school to hang out with one of his laady friends!" Shouma joked loudly and Kanba shot Shouma a dirty look. Himari stared at Shouma and began giggling,

"I was thinking the same thing Shou-chan." Himari got up quickly, "I'll get you two some rice." She slowly got up and brought out her previously-made rice from yesterday. Inside each one was a jellybean, since both brothers had a sweet tooth.

The brother's faces lit up as she brought out her home-made dish. They began eating like starved animals.

"Issh dewishush Himawi!" Shouma managed to spit out as he stuffed his mouth. Kanba was eating too much to even speak. Himari sighed but smiled at the same time.

"What would you two do without me?"

After the afternoon snack, Shouma and Kanba went to their rooms to finish their homework. Himari turned on the radio and began listening to Double H's catchy new single, "Love For You, Love for Two". She closed her eyes and began to doze off, she didn't even notice Kanba coming into the room. He slowly picked up Himari and carried her to her room like a princess. Himari opened her eyes sluggishly,

"K-Kan-chan?" Himari muttered. "Am I dreaming?"

"Shhhh, go back to sleep," Kanba whispered as he carefully lay her down onto her bed. Kanba caressed her face and pushed her hair behind her ears so gently as if she'd break any second. Himari's room turned into a wonderland. Stars shined on the ceiling and colors began to stream around her bed. A transparent moon hung from the ceiling and an angel played a calm tune with its trumpet. But only Kanba could grab her attention. The deep pink curtain around her bed seemed to enclose the two of them. She rose from her bed and stared at him for a long time. His gaze was also locked on her face and she could see his eyes close slightly, as if he wanted to see what she was thinking. _My heartbeat is so loud, I wonder why? What would happen if I just went forward a little bit…? It is a dream after all. _Himari felt Kanba clutch her hand. His hand was so much bigger and rougher than hers. She couldn't move her whole body; she became paralyzed. _If I close my eyes will he still be here?_ Himari couldn't resist. She closed her eyes and felt a surge of emotions run through her. Each second seemed to go by slowly; she could feel Kanba's every movement. As he moved closer she breathed heavier. Kanba firmly grabbed her upper arms as if she'd disappear any moment. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and gasped for air. It was completely silent except for Kanba and Himari's loud breathing.

"Himari, please don't die. Please," he pleaded with a strained voice. Tears welled up on Himari's face. "I-I need you." Kanba breathed on Himari's exposed neck and sent shivers down her spine.

"I-I'm not leaving, I'd never leave you K-Kan-chan." Himari's voice wavered and she began to cry uncontrollably. Her sobs caused Kanba to hug her even more tightly. Himari clinged to Kanba's shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. She would've been shaking if it weren't for her brother's tight hug. The two stayed there together on her bed for what seemed like hours. Himari calmed down she fell asleep and woke up alone in her bed. She peered over to her clock.

"10 a.m?" Himari's eyes widened. "Oh no! I slept in too much!" Himari dashed out of her room only to realize no one else was home. A wave of disappointment consumed her. _So that was just a dream_.


End file.
